


Shotgun

by Sydfromspace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydfromspace/pseuds/Sydfromspace
Summary: Jeremy met him halfway, lips brushing slightly, enough to jolt Michael out of his stupid thoughts about actually kissing him, like there wasn't a cloud of smoke seeping out of his mouth. He blew the smoke out, eyes fluttered open to watch Jeremy. He breathed in, blue washing over his relaxed features.





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Gays with drugs

Michael smirked, shoulder shoved into Jeremy's.  Mario Kart flashed on screen, the bright glow of the TV lit the dark room. Jeremy twisted, controller stretched forward as if it would help. 

 

Jeremy yelled in defeat as the scores came up. “This is unfair!”

 

Michael laughed, picking up his joint from a while ago. “What, that I'm the best?”

 

“Lies!” He hissed, head whipped around. Michael took the opportunity to blow smoke in his face. Jeremy coughed, eyes wide.

 

“Are you really smoking weed  _ right now _ ?”

 

“Yeah, want to?”

 

Jeremy shrugged and took the joint. He coughed again, face screwed up and nose crinkled. Michael stared, the joint hung loss from his lips, blue light flashing in Jeremy's curls. He could almost-

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Michael jumped, yanking his hand out of Jeremy's hair. “Sorry!” He took a drag, blowing out smoke. His face was on fire.

 

“Why? It felt nice.”

 

His face felt hot. Michael was thankful for the dim light, for hiding his blush. “O-oh?” He laughed nervously, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Jeremy pushed his shoulder and settle down with his head against his chest. Jeremy looked up, eyes soft and warm, electric blue even in the darkness. He stole the joint from Michael's lips. 

 

“Jeremy,” He raised an eyebrow. “You are terrible at that.” He said as Jeremy inhaled smoke. He sat up, spluttering.

 

Michael shifted back. “Uh, we could, you know,” He looked away, face red at the thought, “ _ shotgun _ ?”

 

Jeremy's eyes snapped up, face flushed. “Oh.” He squeaked. 

 

They stared at the TV for a few moments before Jeremy said a quiet, “Okay.” 

 

He did a double take, eyes wide. Convinced he heard wrong, he asked, “ _ What _ ?”

 

“I mean, yeah, let's do it.” He glanced up. “ _ I mean _ \- If you want of course! If you don't- uh, yeah.”

 

Michael's insides were now melting from how hot he felt. He nodded, inhaled some smoke, and leaned in.

 

Jeremy met him halfway, lips brushing slightly, enough to jolt Michael out of his stupid thoughts about actually kissing him, like there  _ wasn't  _ a cloud of smoke seeping out of his mouth. He blew the smoke out, eyes fluttered open to watch Jeremy. He breathed in, blue washing over his relaxed features.

 

“We,” Jeremy started softly, eyes blinking open. “should do that again!”

 

Michael internally died, this boy was killing him. He was torn between kissing Jeremy senseless or sticking to the no homo rule, which he made up in his head a few years ago.

 

“Okay.” He said instead, taking another drag before turning back to him. Jeremy leaned forward, like an excited puppy. Michael blew the smoke out, hands curled up in Jeremy's shirt collar. He pulled back slightly, faces centimeters apart.

 

Jeremy blinked open is now bloodshot eyes. Michael followed them as they flickered down to his mouth and back, face flushed hotly. Than Jeremy closed the distance between them, hands cupping his chin.

 

He sighed against Michael's mouth, hand curling into his hoodie. Jeremy moved down, dragging his teeth across Michael's jaw. The shorter boy gasped, head thrown back. 

 

Jeremy jolted away, “Oh god, I-I am so sorry Michael!” He squeaked, head low.

 

His eyes flit open.  _ Sorry,  _ for _ that? _ He leaned forward again. “‘s okay.” He slurred, hand pressed against his jaw. Jeremy ducked his head. “You wanna, uh, continue…?”

 

Jeremy's head snapped up. “K-kinda?” He flushed.

 

Michael shifted forward, pulling him into his lap. Jeremy nervously settled his hand on his shoulder, slow as if it would burn him. They stayed like that for a few moments before Jeremy shoved his face forward.

 

Michael yelped as their heads knocked together, Jeremy's mouth clearly missing his and landed below Michael's eye. He yanked away with a horrified look.

 

After a few seconds, they burst into giggles, faces red and still a little breathless. Jeremy rested his forehead against Michael's.

 

“Oh my god!” Jeremy whispered.

 

“You almost kissed my eye!” Michael snorted. Jeremy’s laughter slowed, staring at Michael. He looked up, still smiling. “What?”

 

Jeremy kissed him again, still rough, but less teeth clacking and faces smashed together. 

 

Michael put his hand on Jeremy's hips and pulled his against his chest. His hands caught in Michael's hair, tugging as they chased the warmth of the other's mouth. 

 

He hummed as Jeremy moved down, mouthing against the skin of this neck. Michael let out a small gasp when he felt teeth brush over his throat.

 

“J-Jeremy!” He whined when he pulled away, eyes practically glowing in the blue light. His lips were red and wet with spit, face flushed hot. It was the hottest look Michael had ever seen. He kissed him softly, Jeremy tugging at his bottom lip.

 

Jeremy return to his work of marking up his neck. Michael curled his hands into his hair. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ! How did he know how to do this? Jeremy sucked a mark on his neck, making Michael whine and grab at his beanbag. His hands gripped the hem of Jeremy's shirt, tugging nervously.

 

In seconds his shirt was gone, torn off in a frenzy to continue his work, and Michael defiantly wasn't complaining. He felt so alive, every sense doubled. He closed his eyes as Jeremy moved down down his collarbone, nipping at the soft skin. He was thankful for taking off his hoodie early, giving Jeremy more access even with a shirt on.

 

Jeremy gasped and pulled away, breathless. Michael smiled, his skin hot and buzzing from the weed. Everywhere Jeremy had touched felt like fire, crawling up his spine and embracing him in a soft hug. He sat forward, face resting in Jeremy's neck. The taller boy shuddered at the touch but wrapped his arms around his waist, cuddling up to him.

 

“Dude,” Michael whispered. “That was, so  _ gay _ .”

 

Jeremy knocked their foreheads together, grinning like an idiot. “No homo.”

 

“ _ Jeremy _ !” He shrieked, slapping his arm and pulling away to glare at him. “You gave me hickies.”

 

Jeremy stuck out his tongue, “Yeah, and?” 

 

“And that was a little gay.”

 

“Maybe  _ I'm  _ a little gay!”

 

Michael leaning forward, lips brushing over his pale collarbone. “Yeah?” He smirked, glancing up at his flushed face. Before Jeremy could respond, he kissed him, pulling him down and twisted away. He planted his knees on either side of Jeremy's waist, straddling him, finger tracing a line down his chest.

 

Jeremy shivered, hands bunched the bottom of his shirt together, thumb brushing his stomach. Michael hummed and kissed him neck, watching his pale skin turn purple and red. 

 

Jeremy giggled, hands coming up to squish his face. “I k-kinda like you.” He whispered.

 

Michael blushed, a grin stretched across his face. “Y-yeah?” He squeaked. “I kinda like you too.”

 

Jeremy ran his hand through Michael's hair and whispered, “No homo.”

 

“ _ Jeremy _ !”

 

**Author's Note:**

> @ my pal grace  
> I love you but no homo
> 
>  
> 
> Blease comment i crave attention


End file.
